Protective wrap is utilized on a variety of products that are utilized for the dispensing or dispersal of volatile materials. These materials are packaged to protect the goods from damage, and to preserve the contents of the product. One of the problems of such packaging is the fact that the buyers of such goods can not readily determine the scent of the product they are purchasing, and thus determine whether or not the scent or scents of the product are suitable from a personal perspective
One of the conventional methods of protecting dispensers utilized for the dispensing or dispersal of volatile materials is to place a continuous sheet of a shrink wrap type plastic over the product. This normally clear plastic film may or may not contain printing or other designs. For instance, in the case of a candle, the shrink wrap may be applied directly to the wax surface and may in addition advantageously hold a consumer warning label onto the product, giving both safety and use instructions. The same is true of an air freshener device such as a gel air freshener. Here the shrink wrap packaging may prevent the activation of the unit prior to purchase, or the opening or damaging of the freshener prior to purchase and/or use. The same is true of devices that are utilized for the dispersal of insecticides, sanitization chemicals, and the like.
While such wraps have been successfully used in the offering of these types of products for sale, as stated above, one of the disadvantages of the use of a shrink wrap material is the problem associated with allowing the consumer to test or smell the product through the film. While solutions to this problem have been attempted, none are believed to have offered satisfactory solutions. One method is to apply a so-called scratch and sniff label to the goods where the label contains the fragrance contained in the device. Other methods have included supplying product samples at the point of sale, or, simply providing the consumer with a sample of the goods, allowing the consumer to sample the goods being offered for sale, often times spoiling an otherwise saleable unit.
I have discovered that a modified shrink wrap film containing sample holes can be applied to fragrance emitting devices which will allow the consumers to determine their personal fragrance or active ingredient preferences while only exposing a small percentage of the device.
I have further discovered that modified shrink wrap film can be applied to devices utilized for the dispensing of volatile active materials which film will act to protect the device, and will allow consumers to sample the fragrance or odor of a given product.
Further goals and objects of this invention will be discussed later in this specification.